


April Rhodes Home For Fabulous Old People - Klaine Advent 2018

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, Growing Old Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: A look into the future of our favorite couple, when they are retired in a fabulous home with a fabulous nurse who discovers all their amazingness and falls a little bit in love with them because how can you not?AKA my offering for the Klaine Advent Drabble 2018 edition





	1. 1 to 4

Camilla can’t help but laugh as she looks at her favorite patients.

She should be glaring at them, rolling in the snow like toddlers when they are well past their ninetieth birthday.

But the Hummel-Anderson couple is far too adorable to be scolded; she knows it well by now.

“Misters Hummel-Anderson, what do you think you are doing?” she still tells them as she approaches them, trying very hard not to shiver.

Blaine looks at her with a wide, toothless smile–where did he put his …

“Oh my goodness,” she whispers, looking at the snowman standing between them. The ice sculpture is smiling with all of Blaine’s teeth and looking quite dashing too.

“Kurt, you could have told him not to, couldn’t you?” she says, barely repressing a laugh as Blaine starts giggling.

Kurt shrugs, arranging a lopsided scarf around the snowman’s neck. “I could,”, he says, “but what would be the point? It doesn’t hurt anyone, and it makes us so happy, dear.”

Camilla sighs “If I bring you something else to make up his smile, will you please get your dentures back?”

Blaine nods, at least looking sheepish. “Sorry,” he mumbles. “It needed a smile.”

Camilla smiles at him and pats his shoulder. “You are correct, Blaine. We need all the smiles we can get.”

While Blaine puts his teeth back in, Camilla goes looking for a decent replacement with her own smile on her face.

Not all the patients in the April Rhodes Home for Fabulous Old People are as nice as them, but she blesses every day the couple’s children for choosing the home for the two old men.

###

When she brings their breakfasts to the occupants of room 21, Camilla is surprised to smell cinnamon coming out of the room.

They already tried to make their own private s’mores last Fourth of July, so she wouldn’t be surprised if they decided to make pancakes or waffles in their room.

They shouldn’t, but Misters Hummel-Anderson are not exactly rules abiding occupants of the Home.

“What have you done now?” she starts, before biting on her lower lip. The two gentlemen are sitting by the window, Kurt in his wheelchair and Blaine in the rocking chair, holding hands while a cinnamon-scented candle burns on the windowsill.

They are looking into each other’s eyes, not a word being spoken but a whole conversation happening anyway.

Camille feels like she is snooping on a very private situation so she does the only smarth thing she can think of. She leaves the trays by their beds and closes the door. They keep the candle by the opened window, so it’s relatively safe, and she would hate to interrupt such a lovely moment.

###

“Do you know what today is, Camilla?”

Camilla finishes to dress the band-aid on Blaine’s forehead before turning to Kurt. “No, Mister Kurt, what day is it today?”

Kurt leans toward her, placing a hand between his mouth and Blaine. “It’s our anniversary,” he whispers loudly.

Camilla looks down at Blaine who feigns to looking at the ceiling, twirling his thumbs.

The very picture of innocence.

Hm.

“You don’t say,” she whispers back. “Do you have something planned?”

Kurt shushes her. “Don’t tell my husband,” he says, a boyish grin appearing on his face, “but I have a book of coupons for him.”

From the pocket of his vest, Kurt pulls out a colorful coupon book which shows a great amount of care and craft. Camilla flips through them but stops when one features a “job” of some kind. “Mr. Hummel!”

“It’s Anderson-Hummel,” the two men say in unison before smiling at each other, completely besotted.

Camilla doesn’t quite know if she wants to roll her eyes or sigh at them.

Despite the wrinkles and the dentures and the wheelchair and the slipping accident, those two …

Two teenagers in love.


	2. Day 5

Family time is, without a doubt, Camilla’s favorite moment of the week.

Family time, around the holidays?

She’s in bliss.

All the patients become sweet angels, and the sound of laughter rings through the halls, young ones running everywhere or chasing each other on their grandparents’ lap.

Like the young miss Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson, standing at the back of her grandfather’s wheelchair, her dark hair and golden ribbons floating in the air behind her as they speed through the hallway like a modern days’ Valkyrie.

“Faster, Papi, faster!”

Behind them, the young Mr. Hummel-Anderson runs along, laughing breathlessly while being used as a steed for a younger boy who pulls on his suspenders like they’re reins.

“Tallyho, Papa!”

Camilla takes a step back to give them more room before frowning. Where is the other part of the inseparable duo?

She chances a look in the room and smiles in relief.

Blaine is sitting in his chair, deep in discussion with his daughter in law while they both wrap the gifts the couple kept hidden.

Blaine doesn’t even look at the parcel on his lap, and yet the folding of the paper and the bow over if are pristine.

Camilla leaves the room, wondering what Mr Blaine Hummel Anderson did for a living before becoming a resident.

She’ll have to check their file.


	3. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Feed

Every now and then, Camilla feels like a headless chicken, running around without knowing where to go.

A whole wing gets sick at the same time, and old people getting sick are not easier to deal with than other age range.

They get grumpy about how bad they feel, and about how they should be able to take care of themselves--some resent her for helping them and it takes a lot of training and empathy to keep herself from snapping at them.

Luckily, some patients are sent by God.

Like Mr. Kurt Hummel-Anderson.

“Leave it here, Camilla,” he tells her softly, plucking the tray of soup from her hands, “I’ll feed him myself. It wil be a lot smoother, and you can go and take care of the single ladies.”

In the room behind Kurt, Blaine coughs and whines pathetically. Looks like he doesn’t have the energy to tell them to stop making fun of him after all.

Kurt winks at her and with the tray on his lap, rolls back into the room.

Before the door can close, Camilla hears him cooing at his husband that it’s going to be all right with just a small spoon, to which Blaine replies with a wheezing laugh that Kurt is all the usgar he needs.

God, she wishes she can find someone who will literally love her through health and sickness.


	4. Day 7 to 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gradual  
> House  
> Latke  
> Light

Camilla has a bounce in her steps at the beginning of her shift. Though she tries not to make a big deal of the holidays, the festive spirit gradually gets to her, in small increments that she refuses to deny to herself.

It’s Mrs. Abrams wearing a holiday cardigan her son brought even though the coloring is frankly horrible with her complexion, and still beaming when people compliment her.

It’s Mr. Lopez-Pierce wearing red and white stripes suspenders when he visits his mom to “make sure Santan finds them”.

It’s the smile on her colleagues faces, even the grumpier ones, at the sight of the small present boxes Mr and Mr. Hummel-Anderson leave in the most unpredictable places for them to find.

It’s the feeling of the retirement complex feeling like a real home with each passing day of December.

There is a bounce in Camilla’s steps, and the eighth day of Hannukah has something to do with it, too.

Because it means two things for the Home: Ms. Rachel Berry’s Winter visit, and latkes.

The Broadway legend always makes a big spectacle of her visits, even though she really should pace herself, if Camilla can give her professional advice.

The side of her who is a Broadway fan, though, applauds the flair Ms. Berry adopts to strut through the halls in her wheelchair, a massive mountain of golden latkes on her lap.

“Ah Camilla, my dear, here you go,” she tells her, holding a paper plate in her gloved hand to offer one to Camilla. “How are my favorite boys?”

Behind her, her son shakes his head fondly and smiles at Camilla. “How are Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine?” Philip asks softly, as gentle and calm as always.

“They’re doing great,” Camilla tells them, foolishly wishing for her cheeks not to turn too red in his presence. “I was afraid they were going to catch a cold, playing in the snow like they were 60 all over again, but they’re stronger than I thought.”

Ms. Berry nods enthusiastically at that. “Of course they are!” she exclaims. “Just because we’re old, doesn’t mean we are not resistant!”

“Calm down Mom, let’s not start a revolution for Hannukah,” Philip says with a deep chuckle that sends a flutter of butterflies in Camilla’s stomach.

Why do all her patients have to have gorgeous children?

“Hannukah is all about revolution, baby,” Ms. Berry says, reaching up to pat his cheek. To see him benevolently bending over to bring his face closer is a sight to behold. “Now, Camilla dear, tell me, how have you been?”

Ms. Berry always makes sure to ask Camilla how she feels, how the winter is treating her, before going to the Hummel-Andersons to light the candles.

“I’m good, Ms. Berry. I finally found the perfect present for my grand-dads.”

Ms. Berry smiles knowingly. “God knows the Smythe-Karofsky can be hard to please.” A glint appears in her eyes. “And your lovelife?”

“Mom!” 

When she looks up at him, Philip Berry St James’s face is flushed and he looks ...

Embarrassed?

Camilla doesn’t look away from him before answering Ms. Berry. “Not much to tell, Ms. Berry.”

“I’m sure love is just around the corner. Right, Philip?”

“Let’s light some candles!” Philip says, too loud and strangled. “Ms. Camilla,,” he says, more gentle as he grips the handles of the wheelchair, “care to join us?”

Camilla smiles, feeling her face heat up. “I thought you’d never ask.”


	5. Day 11

Camilla is about to lose her last nerve.

Pinching her nose, she counts backwards from 10, trying to calm down, but there is no way around her present predicament.

All the evidences point to the same conclusion.

Mr Hummel Anderson and Mrs Lopez Pierce made moonshiney eggnog and they indulged in it generously before sharing the result of their labor with the other residents.

And now, her colleagues and she have to deal with a handful of drunken nonagenarians.

“My Anacona don’t, my anaconda don’t …”

“Mr Hummel Anderson, can you please stop singing your classics and get back in your bed!”


	6. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Chimney

"Ms. Smythe-Karofsky?"

Camilla turns to see Mrs. Lopez-Pierce slowly walking towards her. The former ballerina still possesses all of her grace and beauty. Behind her, Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson follow, an apologetic look on their faces.

"Yes, Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, how can I help you?"

Brittany widens her blue eyes as she grips Camilla's arm. "How will Santa get into the house?"

"P-pardon?"

"There is no chimney in the home," Brittany insists. "How will Santa get it and bring us our presents?"

Camilla glances at Blaine and Kurt. Blaine shakes his head and Kurt holds up one hand before rolling in between them.

"Brittany, we already told you," he says softly, taking Brittany's hand from Camilla's arm--Jesus, what a grip. "Santa will get in through the front door, like they do for all the children who live in countries where there is no need for chimneys."

"Oh," Brittany says softly before returning a fierce look on Camilla. "Is it true? Will you let Santa in?"

Camilla hesitates, but one look at Blaine gesturing for her to go along is all it takes. "Of course Mrs. Lopez-Pierce. We are very vigilant, but Santa is on our allowed guest list."

Brittany beams at her before patting her cheek. "Good. Now, would you dance with me? I want to see if you have your grand daddy's moves."

Camilla isn't quite sure she should allow herself to dance with the nonagenarian ballerina, but she still does--if there is one thing she knows how to do, it's to uphold the Smythe-Karofsky legacy.


	7. Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Momentum

Given her favorite patients’ tendency to act as if they are way younger than they really are, Camilla should not be surprised by the scene unfolding in front of her almost in slow motion.

And yet, her jaw still pops in her shock at seeing Mr. Hummel Anderson being carried away outside, into the snow, pulled forward by the momentum of his chair and his youngest grand-granddaughter’s enthusiasm.

She watches him passing by at full speed, the little girl laughing her head off while her parents and grandparents rush after them. But when her eyes find Kurt’s, there is a spark and a light that makes him look a lot younger, even if only for a fleeting second.

The snow outside smothers the sound of the impact, but a dual set of giggles comes from the opened door.

Behind the stomping group, Blaine walks slowly, chuckling quietly as he leans on his cane and winks at Camilla. “I know we are a handful,” he tells her, not even slightly apologetic.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Hummel6anderson,” she tells him, offering her arm, “I wouldn’t want you to be different in any way.”


	8. Day 14 & 15

Ten days before Christmas, Camilla and her colleagues organize a Secret Santa across the housse, mixing the nurses and the patients on one big event.

Dekel brings homemade Candy canes since it’s the one candy all of them can appreciate across the board of ages.

“Wow,” Camilla whispers as she takes a look at the plate. “They’re gorgeous !”

Dekel blushes, the pink gorgeous on her olive skin. “They’re all twisted and imperfections,” she says softly.

“Now, Miss Rayohn, is it any way to talk about something you took the time to make for us?”

Camilla hides her smile as Dekel’s blush intensifies. “Th-thank you, Mr. Hummel Anderson.”

Blaine pats her elbow as he glances at the confections. “I cannot wait to get mine,” he says with a boyish grin. “Now where am I supposed to deposit my offering?” he asks, pulling a rectangle box tied up with a bow.

Camilla points to the handful of presents. Blaine cocks his head to the side and counts them. “Did my dear husband bring his?” he asks nonchalantly.

Camilla raises one eyebrow at him. “You know I can’t tell you that–Secret Santa, remember?”

Blaine looks like he is going to pout.

“Don’t even try.”

“You’re a tough crowd, Miss Camilla.”

“Not tougher than the Tony Awards in 2036,” she teases.

“Apples and oranges, my dear,” Blaine replies. “With them, I had a chance to be successful.”

Camilla lets out a snort of laughter.

Kurt rolls in, a box in his lap. Its bow nearly doubles its size. “Are you making fun of my beloved husband, Miss?”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Kurt looks between them before rolling to the pile, deposits his present and goes back to Blaine, taking his hand. “Come on, chéri,” he tells him, “let me make you feel all better.”

“The presents will be exchanged in an hour,” Camilla calls after them, “and I don’t want to find you doing anything dangerous!”

“Safety first!” they both call with a laugh, leaving Camilla shaking her head and Dekel covering her face with her hand.


	9. Day 16

Camilla is on the warpath.

Somehow, in spite of her care and warnings, mistletoe has managed to blossom all over the Home.

She has nothing against a harmless yuletide tradition, don’t get her wrong.

But if she has to run one more time into Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson passionately kissing in a hallway, Camilla is going to lose it.

So whenever she can, she reaches up and snatches the offending decorative branches.

“Nurse Smythe-Karofsky ?”

Camilla nearly tumbles forward at the sound of Philippe Berry St James’ voice.

“Yes!” She exclaims breathlessly, a tad too loud even to her own ears. “That’s me!”

Of course it’s you he knows that–stupid.

Philippe simply smiles, running one hand through his hair. “I’m glad I could find you on your own,” he says in his honey voice. “I wanted to ask you about your establishment ; my family is looking for a home for Bubbeh and since all her friends are here …”

Camilla focuses on being professional. “We would love to welcome Ms. Berry here,” she starts but she is interrupted by a squeal.

“Lookatyoutwooooo!” Blaine and Rachel shout, hands on their cheeks.

Camilla and Philippe exchange a puzzled look.

Blaine points up.

Camilla glances and groans.

“Oh,” Philippe says in one breath. A small smile appears on his face. “It is tradition,” he whispers, “and I admit I thought about it, but I don’t want to force–”

Camilla leans in and kisses Philippe’s cheek. “Happy holidays,” she says softly, while Blaine and Rachel cheer in the background.


	10. Day 17

For once, on this afternoon, the home is quiet.

Too quiet.

Camilla does her rounds, checking on everybody under her care, but the drop of the temperature seems to have lulled everybody in a sleepy state. Some are napping, some are reading books while sitting at the window.

And some are knitting.

Camilla smiles, leaning on the doorframe as she checks on Mr. Hummel-Anderson squared.

Oh, they cannot knit exactly with needles, but the couple is sitting around a [knitbot](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi0.wp.com%2Fmakezine.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2015%2F06%2F620-size-gif.gif%3Ffit%3D620%252C349%26ssl%3D1&t=Y2M3NDdiN2M3MTM3Yzk5OTE2ZDkxNjNjNDZmZTE2M2Q0MmNlMzM4NywxaXNMeHNUbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AXAoOMW58ib2t9e52cf18GA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fhazelandglasz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181198886185%2Fapril-rhodes-home-for-fabulous-old-people&m=1), patiently taking care of changing the thread to create their pattern.

On Kurt’s lap lie two large socks–must be stockings for the family–and they have a good pile of yarn to go through.

They’re quietly humming to themselves, a sad ballad that gives them a rhythm. Blaine rocks in his chair in time with it.

“[We may not always be the best of lovers ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Ftime_continue%3D2%26v%3Dz8blor6zn74&t=MmIxOGMxYzRjYzdmM2VjNWRkMTkxNDA5ZDIxNjViZTUyZDk0MDFjYSwxaXNMeHNUbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AXAoOMW58ib2t9e52cf18GA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fhazelandglasz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181198886185%2Fapril-rhodes-home-for-fabulous-old-people&m=1)

[But if you leave it to me I think I can see ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Ftime_continue%3D2%26v%3Dz8blor6zn74&t=MmIxOGMxYzRjYzdmM2VjNWRkMTkxNDA5ZDIxNjViZTUyZDk0MDFjYSwxaXNMeHNUbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AXAoOMW58ib2t9e52cf18GA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fhazelandglasz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181198886185%2Fapril-rhodes-home-for-fabulous-old-people&m=1)

[We’ll always be the best of friends …](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Ftime_continue%3D2%26v%3Dz8blor6zn74&t=MmIxOGMxYzRjYzdmM2VjNWRkMTkxNDA5ZDIxNjViZTUyZDk0MDFjYSwxaXNMeHNUbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AXAoOMW58ib2t9e52cf18GA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fhazelandglasz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181198886185%2Fapril-rhodes-home-for-fabulous-old-people&m=1)”

Their voices sound beautiful together still, even with the years making them sharp every note and then.

Kurt takes advantage of one yarn change to take Blaine’s hand in his, bringing it to his lip. Blaine smiles at him, turning his hand to brush his knuckles against Kurt’s cheek.

Camilla has to leave the room, unnoticed, feeling like she intruded on a very private moment.  _Not the best of lovers_ , yeah, right.

Blaine and Kurt are the epitome of romance, as far as she is concerned.


	11. Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Realism

"No."

Camilla crosses her arms over her chest and straightens up her stance to face off Mr. Kurt Hummel-Anderson's formidable puppy eyes.

"I only suggest--"

" _i_ suggest we inject some realism into your plans, Mr. H," she cuts him off before he can launch into his idea. "I'm all for organizing a fun holiday for everybody, for decorating the tree all together, but," she insists, "a chase around the hallways to 'dash through the snow as if we're reindeers' is simply too dangerous!"

Kurt opens and closes his mouth before settling on a pouty frown. "It's just to have some fun."

"Smashing into each other's chair, or worse, into a wall, would not be very funny."

Kurt winks at her as he rolls backward. "Would be a pain, but it would still be fun!"

Camilla shakes her head at him as he raises the chair on the back wheels to go back to Blaine and Brittany, where they have a quiet council before looking in her direction and leave.

Her old people are going to be the death of her, aren't they?


	12. Day19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Wreath

It has snowed for the past two days and Camilla fears that some of her patients are getting cabin fever.

So she comes up with some sort of activities for everybody.

They do a giant monopoly, where the properties are the different wings of the house.

But that quickly gets old when Mrs. Lopez-Pierce keeps on trying to steal the “bank”.

Remembering the Hummel Andersons’ crafty afternoon, she offers something else.

“Let’s weave some wreaths,” she exclaims after breakfast. “Those who are capable of trekking through the snow, come with me. The others, go with Dekel to prepare the ribbons and the strings.”

“And what will we do with those?” 

“We can decorate some rooms,” she replies, helping Mr. Wilde into his coat. “And we can bring some around the city, for the shelters!”

“Fantastic idea, dear,” Kurt says as he rolls by. “If the streets allow us to get there, it will do us all a world of good.”

She winks at him as he makes motor noises before speeding ahead. Blaine is already dressed, waiting by the patio door with his cane, one arm extended toward her. “Shall we?”

Camilla sighs happily as the cold air hits her face. “Let’s.”


	13. Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day20: Nutcracker

“Are you kidding me?”

Kurt raises one perfect white eyebrow at Camilla’s tone. “I would never kid about ballet, my dear.”

“I turned a blind eye on your late night races, your midnight cookies and on your scented candles,” she retorts, “but as your caregiver, I cannot let you to stage a shortened version of the Nutcracker for the Home’s End of The Year Spectacular.”

“I’m not saying we will do all the jetés and jumps,” Kurt argues, while Blaine nods along, “but we could do quite a show. We could even do a fundraiser for, um ...”

“For the retired people who live alone,” Blaine supplies, putting his hand on Kurt’s shoulder in support.

 _Oh no_ , Camilla thinks,  _they’re ganging up on me now_.

“Can you even dance, Mr. Hummel-Anderson?” she asks, focusing on Kurt to avoid Blaine’s puppy look. “I mean, the wheelchair is not merely an accessory.”

Kurt sighs. “At least let me try? If I feel weak or in pain, I promise I won’t overdue it.” Blaine clears his throat. “Too much.”

Camilla looks at the ceiling, as if a deity is going to bring her salvation, before returning her eyes on the couple. “Fine, we can try,” she says, wagging her finger at them. “But under Dr. Evos’ surveillance, and at the first sign of straining, we stop everything.”

“Got it.”

“Will do.”

“Thank you.”

“You won’t regret it.”

“Get out of my sight now,” she says, rubbing her eyes. 

(She will never admit it, but [watching](https://c8.alamy.com/compfr/gagpcd/88-ans-danseur-de-ballet-gagpcd.jpg) Mr. Hummel Anderson stand from his chair in his leotard and his scarf to start warming up with a few plié makes her more happy than she anticipated.)


	14. Day 21

Every once in a while, Camilla’s favorite old men get in a storytelling mood. 

She doesn’t mind as much as some people expect. Getting to listen to their stories helps her understand them on a deeper level, more personal somehow.

“Did you know I once played Peter Pan in a home just like this one?” Kurt tells her while Blaine pretends to nap in his chair.

The heat is on, there is some light snow outside, Camilla has a mug of tea and a plate of cookies to nibble on. She is as comfy as she could be and she shakes her head.

“See, I met this legendary Broadway star at the diner where I worked, and she invited me to join their production.”

“Ahem.”

Blaine opens one eye and raises one eyebrow and Kurt opens and closes his mouth once, and yet, Camilla feels like a whole debate just happened between the two men.

“She invited me to see their rehearsals,” Kurt amends. “And then, they … um, they suddenly needed someone to, how can I put this delicately …”

“The actress playing Peter made her final turn at the second star to the right,” Blaine supplies, “and Kurt filled in the role beautifully.”

“It was such a mess,” Kurt chuckles before being interrupted by a little cough. “But a beautiful one.”

“I bet,” Camilla says softly, rubbing her eyes.

“Getting sleepy, Miss Karofsky?”

“Smythe Karofsky,” she corrects reflexively with a smile. “And just a little bit tired.”

“You know,” Blaine says, rocking slowly, “if you were to take a short nap just now …”

“We wouldn’t tell a soul,” Kurt completes.

“You are such a bad,” she starts, yawning, “such a bad influence.”

“For shame.”

“We feel awful about our kindness, but we’re not going to change.”

“Not at our age.”

Camilla laughs as she stands and brushes the crumbs off her scrubs. “Maybe some other time.”

“Open invitation, my dear.”


	15. Day 22

Camilla doesn’t know how to say it without getting frowns left and right, but the amount of caroling she has been subjected to ever since December 1st is making her right eye twitch.

It’s a tough subject to bring up in general, but particularly when you work in a retiring home filled with Broadway legends. It makes the experience slightly better, sure, but still, even Kurt Hummel Anderson cannot make the 21st repeat of “Away in the manger” anywhere near the vincinity of enjoyable.

Even more so when you are the granddaughter of a legend yourself.

Speaking of the devil …

“You cannot be coming for Christmas Day!”

_“Of course we can, Camille!”_

_“_ Camill-a _.”_

_“Why wouldn’t we be able to come to Ohio for the holidays?”_

“The roads are not safe and you are over 90!”

In the background, one of her grandfathers shouts, “ _Not! Yet!_ ”

_“Don’t worry, honey, we will be super careful.”_

Camilla sighs. “There is nothing I could say that would convince you to just stay home and we will all be together for Sylvester, is it?”

_“Nope. See you in two days, Buttercup!”_


	16. Day 23 and 24

She should have seen it coming, shouldn’t she?

It couldn’t happen any other way, and yet, Camilla is taking the whole messy situation surprisingly well, considering herself.

She stays behind the counter, sipping on a gingerbread flavored cappuccino, and lets the whole mess unfold like she’s watching a telenovela.

See, when you work in any retiring home, Christmas and the holidays can get complicated fairly quickly, since almost everybody is a grandparent and wants to play Santa, no matter where they come from.

Add the special ingredient of her own residents being former Broadway stars and performers at large, and, as stated, she should have seen it coming.

That by no means implies that she is going to get herself involved in the debate / Apocalypse, since the two parties in presence are her favorite couple and her grandparents.

“Why would  _you_ be Santa?”

“And why would  _you_? Just because you have the physique for it …”

“Dave, is Kurt calling me fat?”

“I believe he is, darling.”

“Now, Dave, don’t add oil to their fire …”

“Blaine, I strongly advise you to stay out of this.”

“Hey, if anyone should be Santa, it’s me, okay? I have the physique, the beard, the stamina to play with children all day,  _and_  I’m the only one who can carry that bag around!”

Kurt and Sebastian stop glaring at each other to raise identical eyebrows at him before letting loud guffaws, their wheelchairs shaking with the strength of it.

Blaine crosses his arms over his belly and pout.

Dave pats him on the back. “Turn that frown upside down, Blainey-bear,” he says with a crooked smile. “And you two, will you just stop it? There are enough children around this town for all of us to be Santas.”

Kurt mumbles something that disturbingly sounds like he’s suggesting her grandparents are here to steal “his” children, but Camilla puts her [mug](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimages-na.ssl-images-amazon.com%2Fimages%2FI%2F615JEsY2J5L._SX425_.jpg&t=OWExYzdkMTdjY2YzYTRiYzc4ZjkxZDIxMzY4MDQ5YWZhZjc4MWNkOSw0emdCZkdKNg%3D%3D&b=t%3AXAoOMW58ib2t9e52cf18GA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fhazelandglasz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181370776265%2Fapril-rhodes-home-for-fabulous-old-people-klaine&m=1) down. “Now that’s settled,” she says loudly to cover the mumbles and grumbles, “what about you”, she points a finger at Dave, “explain to me the affectionate pet name you just used for Mr. Hummel Anderson?”

The four men groan and Camilla grins.

Best. Christmas. Ever.


	17. Epilogue

“Woof.”

With a sigh, Camilla lets herself fall into her desk chair. 

Christmas is over, Hanukkah has come and gone. All that’s left of the holidays for this time of the year is New Year’s Eve, and she has taken some days off work to be with her family.

Over the counter, she can see Mr and Mr Hummel Anderson having some kind of heated discussion with her grandparents, but the glint in their eyes is nothing but playful and Dekel is overwatching the situation. 

Now that she knows all of their common past, Camilla cannot believe no one has snatched the old men’s story to turn it into a movie–or a TV show!

Boy oh boy she would watch it.

“Excuse me?”

Camilla blames her state of tiredness on her inability to stop herself from beaming at Philippe as he leans over the counter.

“Back already?” she asks him, straightening up in her chair and cursing herself for wearing her holidays [scrubs](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fallheartblog.files.wordpress.com%2F2013%2F11%2Fsanta.jpg&t=MTMxMDg3MGQ3N2EzMTQ1ZGNkMTRjMTZlODZhYTM0OWUwNWI4Y2JmMyxaVGwwWFduRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AXAoOMW58ib2t9e52cf18GA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fhazelandglasz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181423938625%2Fapril-rhodes-home-for-fabulous-old-people-klaine&m=1). Sure they’re festive, but not her most … fitting.

“Bubbeh is settling in,” he replies with a smile, “and a little birdie told me that you can take a break.”

Camilla looks over his shoulder and sure enough, Dekel and Mr. Hummel Anderson suddenly are very busy checking their cuticules.

“A little birdie, uh?”

A faint pink appears on Philippe’s cheeks but he powers on. “Would you care to join me for a beverage at the cafeteria?”

He offers her his hand, for Pete’s sake. Who does that? Who speaks like that?

Another glance at the group assmbled down the hall tells her that they are looking at the two of them. 

Grandpa Sebastian and Mr. Hummel Anderson make “go on” motions without noticing each other, and, well, Camilla has been raised to listen to her elders, hasn’t she?

“I would love to.”

(Two years later, she cannot even say that she’s surprised when Grandpa Sebastian and Bubbeh Berry decide to turn her wedding into a rematch of some sort.

With Mr and Mr Hummel Anderson in the sideline, counting the points.)


End file.
